


Tales of Kendal

by God0fYonder



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: Hi first time on this, I’ve written some tales about Kendal set after s1 ep7 I really hope u like them.
Kudos: 3





	1. Waking up

Kendal thought that was it for him as his thoughts rushed around his head. He felt that he was in a never ending battle with darkness until he saw a blue light he reached out to touch it then boom he awoke but not to his normal body but in spirit. 

He examined his arms they were white with a blue glove on his left hand, he then looked at his body which was glistening white as he thought to himself "I'm a ... a ghost".  
He flew around the room it was night so no one was around and Kendal thought to himself where he could be. He then noticed the throne in the room, "oh gods" as he realised where he was which is the exact room where he died.

Kendal thought hard about what to do, should he get revenge or let his murder be?. He then wondered if anyone else could see him but just as the thought of that the door opened and he flew behind the mechanical device he fell in love with.  
Out of the door walked a small winged creature with red skin and red eyes, he looked like he was trying to move the cutter he was hiding behind. He then realised that the creature was Neil his friend so he quickly brainstormed a plan to talk to him. 

As the small creature tried to move the device that was three times bigger than him Kendal swooped into the device and turned it on creating a loud noise. As the noise grew louder two other creatures came in.  
" Neil what did you do"  
"Nothing I didn't touch it"  
"Maybe the machines haunted"  
"Jeff don't be silly they can't be haunted now help me turn this off before his darkness wakes up"  
Kendal was laughing at the situation as he messed with the device, seeing the three struggle really put him in a happy mood so he stepped out of the machine and it stopped  
"Finally" Neil said "it's stopped now let's go before anything comes to life again".


	2. Attention Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendal explorers around and wants revenge but can he do it?

Now being use to his ghostly body and supernatural abilities Kendal was still feeling a bit bored, he wondered what else he can do with his powers as he lays on the metal chair whilst twisting his now white ghostly curls. He had spent the whole day trying to get others attention by using his powers on the demons but they couldn't see him and his tricks never scared them they just didn't notice them. 

He though long and hard about who he could talk to and then it hit. "Of course" he thought who better to ask than your own murder. He had been watching him in the corner of his eyes witnessing what his daily routine and what went on and now Kendal has enough courage to try an attempt to talk to him. 

He swooped down a long line of corridors looking for him. Kendal poked his head in one door and he wasn't in there so he carried on till he saw another door and still he wasn't there either so he carried on till he saw another door but this one was open a bit.

He peeped his head in to find a dark room with a lamp sat on a bedside table with a bed next to it. Kendal then swooshes in and hides under the bed, he made sure to blend in by pushing himself back and staying completely still. 

He then wondered if he will ever come in but Kendal didn't have to wait long, he heard someone walking into the room and Kendal watched as he saw two legs walk in and were levitated up to the top of the bed. He waited patiently until he heard nothing but the sound of silence so to pass the time he quietly lay in thought.

"What shall I do?" He thought " how shall I get revenge shall I possess him like my machine or shall I grab him and threaten to throw him into my cutter and dice him up like he did with me or should I do a simple scare to get his full attention?" He then quietly crawled out from under the bed and hovered over the sleeping killer. Kendal then looks at the clock next to the lamp "one minute pass midnight" he thought. Perfect. He then proceeds to perform a good but also kinda rubbish haunting.

Kendal yelled "ooooooooooooooo" waving his ghostly fingers in front of the sleeping overlord. Kendal then tries again but this time even louder "0000000000000000" but still no reaction bar from a single swipe of his hand. Kendal then proceeds to move his attempts to poking and pokes the victims face in which he retaliated with another swoop of the hand. 

Kendal realises he needs to up his game I'm order to get him to listen so he turns off the light setting the room into darkness and goes to his ear saying " i know what you did and now suffer the consequences" this sparks a signal and Kendal watches over the bed as if he's watching a baby move around in its crib.

He tossed around waving his hand in the air saying "no ... no .. No" then she shoots up and realised he was sitting in darkness and totally unaware of the ghosts presence. He leans over and turns on the small light to reveal Kendal hovering over the bed. "Oh hello" Kendal exclaimed whilst waving his ghostly palm. In a act of horror the man screamed which made Kendal scream even louder. Then Kendal had a series of objects thrown at him, first was a clock which he dived with ease then a small pillow which he gracefully avoided then a small bear thrown at him which he nearly avoided but thankfully went straight threw him.

"Go away your not real" said the man from under his blue blanket " look I'm sorry if I caused you harm just let me sleep please I'm sorry" Kendal looked down "harm oh no don't be silly I just got some unfinished business"   
"Well that's understandable"  
"Well I don't know if you remember me but my name is Kendal? I was killed like 2 days ago but hey I want to start off on the right foot so what's your name?"   
The man sat up "erm you seriously you don't even know my name?"  
"No Neil told me the jewel was for his brother or something?"  
"Ugh my name is Negatus now look I'm really tired so just let me go back to sleep"  
"Ok I'll go" then Kendal swooped away.


End file.
